vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Mystic Falls
and compete for the title of Miss Mystic Falls while continues to struggle with his sudden thirst for blood after so long. Synopsis At the Founder's Day Gala, Elena and Caroline compete for the title of “Miss Mystic Falls” against other girls from town, including Tina Fell and Amber Bradley. Stefan is supposed to be Elena's escort but when he isn't waiting for her as she descends the staircase steps in. Damon and Elena lead out to the other girls and their escorts to dance. In the first part of the dance the dancers aren't allowed to touch each other as the dance symbolizes 'intimacy in near touch'. Although Elena and Damon aren't together the scene of them dancing is possibly the most romantic scene in the series. Elena is happy to have back in town, but Bonnie blames Stefan and Damon for Grams dying and tells Elena she won't make her choose and that Elena should leave her alone. Johnathan Gilbert attempts to intimidate Damon, but his plan doesn't have the desired effect. Damon discovers that Stefan is hiding a dangerous secret that could impact everyone in town. Stefan is still drinking human blood and can't control it. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Spencer Locke as Amber Bradley * Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes * David Anders as John Gilbert Quotes :Sheriff Forbes: There was a disturbance at the hospital blood bank last night. Some of the supply was compromised. : Compromised? You mean..stolen? Sheriff Forbes: We almost missed it. The inventory records were altered, but when the night manager was questioned he had no recollection of changing it. John: Meaning the vampire who stole the blood used mind control to hide the theft. : I know what she meant.. : : (referring to blood Stefan stole) Well, well...he's a liar and a thief....So, when were you gonna share? : Go ahead. Help yourself. : No, no, I'm talking about the fact that your a closet blood junkie. : So, I'm drinking blood again..Your the one that shoved it on me. Whats your problem? I have it under control. : Under control? You robbed a hospital. : : Listen..Elena, I can't just pretend like everything is ok. Everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires from the tomb. And now there out..which means she died for nothing. : I'm so sorry, Bonnie..What can I do to make it better? : That's just it. There's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena, him and Damon... And I'm not going to put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. : : John Gilbert thinks your mom stole an artifact from Johnathan Sr. Sr. back in 1864. Anna: What are you his errand boy? : I don't know what it is, but I don't want him to have it. :John: You look miserable. : Are there really a whole month of these events that I'm supposed to show up at? John: You can fight it if you want, but its part of being a Gilbert. : Yea, you uh.. You mentioned you know a lot about the family. Do you know anything about our ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert? John: Prolific writer, crazy inventor. Why do you ask? : Well, I read his journal. John: Is that right? : Yea, uh I actually found it in all dad's stuff. John: A little surprising, most of them are locked away. : There's more of them? John: Johnathan Gilbert journaled his whole life..right down to the bitter insane drunken end. The guy had a lot of demons. : : Stefan's still drinking human blood. : What? : Yea, a month ago I would of rejoiced. But with the council back on the alert, it is not a good time for Stefan to fly off the handle. : I know he's been a little edgy, but he said that was normal. : He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house. : Oh my god.. : He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood. But he spent all this time fighting it, when he should of been learning how to control it and now it's controlling him instead. : : I was gonna tell you. : When? : I'm fine. I'm fine, the blood...it doesn't change anything. : It's changing you. : Why because I kept it a secret from you? Come on Elena, look giving the way that your reacting right now, can you really blame me for doing that? : Are you hearing yourself right now? You've been stealing blood and lying. And you say that everything's fine, everything's not fine Stefan. :Anna: What are you going to do now..now that you know everything that she's been hiding from you. : I don't know. There's a part of me that's so angry.. that she covered up what happened to Vicki and erased my memories, but.. there's also this other part of me that's glad. I..I don't want to remember Vicki like that. Anna: As a monster? : No, as someone who wanted to hurt me. Anna: When I met you, you were just a part of my plan to get my mother back, but then things changed. All the time we spent together. I would never do anything to hurt you..not now..you know that right? : Yea, I know that. : : I don't hurt people. I don't do that. I'm the good brother. Amber Bradley: Do you want to hurt me? : I want to kill you. I want to rip into your skin, and I want to feed on your blood..under your skin..pulsating..flowing..your carotid artery right there. If you puncture this just right you can control the blood flow. It takes practice, but.. it doesn't have to make a mess..so you don't have to waste any. Amber Bradley: What's stopping you? : If I do this, If i give in, there's no going back. Amber Bradley: Then don't. : I just want one taste..that's all I need..just one taste. Gallery Miss Mystic Falls.jpg Miss Mystic Falls04.jpg 119.jpg|Elena at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Miss Mystic Falls06.jpg Miss Mystic Falls08.jpg Miss Mystic Falls09.jpg Miss Mystic Falls10.jpg Miss Mystic Falls11.jpg Miss Mystic Falls12.jpg Miss Mystic Falls13.jpg Miss Mystic Falls15.jpg Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.33 million viewers in USA. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1